


Unsilent Night

by Shenronprincess



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Christmas Smut, Gift Fic, Humor/Romance, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Mating Bond, One Shot, Seme Vegeta, Tails, Uke Goku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Shenronprincess
Summary: A gift for AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer) inspired by her amazing fanart Merry Xxxmas!  Goku and Vegeta have a little Christmas time fun underneath the tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merry Xxxmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012391) by [AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Dragonball; I just choose to put them in awkward scenarios.
> 
> Merry Christmas Alpha, I hope you like this. Thanks for being so gracious and kind with reviews on my other story!

Vegeta scrunched his brows together from his bent position as he checked on the Christmas turkey he was roasting in the oven, his keen hearing picking up on a strange noise coming from the living room next door.

_Thump_

The irritated saiyan was covered in all sorts of food residue; flour, rice kernels, and any and all ingredients that he had used to prepare the dinner for himself and his mate of 5 years, Kakarot.

The other saiyan had an appetite that rivaled an entire football team and Vegeta had been busy all day making their evening dinner, trying desperately to follow the directions his mate’s ex-wife had written in great detail for him when they had last paid her a visit.

_Thump Thump_

Again, the noise from before, and Vegeta was starting to get really frustrated.

Although he had been worried about the food earlier it seemed everything was going to turn out just fine, but Vegeta was now exhausted and the last thing he needed to be doing was cleaning up Kakarot’s mess in other parts of the modest capsule house they both shared.

“Damnit, Kakarot. You better not be making a mess in the living room.” 

Vegeta shouted into the opening that led away from the kitchen to the next room where a cozy fire was going in the hearth and their Christmas tree was decorated vibrantly with bright lights and ornaments. 

Vegeta humphed to himself and was about to go back to his task before he heard the noise again, but this time a bit louder than before.

_Thump Thump Thump_

As Vegeta listened impatiently and with growing irritation, the sounds were now followed by colorful curses and grunts of exertion.

“Argh,” Vegeta growled underneath his breath, hastily removing his oven mitts from his hands and tossing them angrily onto the kitchen floor to go investigate. 

The pissed off prince was determined to get to the bottom of what his chronically mischievous mate was up to a mere hour before they were supposed to sit down for their dinner.

Marching straight through the doorway and into the living room, Vegeta came upon Goku in the middle of the narrow staircase dragging something large behind him, its blue sheets giving it away as the mattress that had previously been in their bedroom. 

“Kakarot,” Vegeta glowered at the taller man, “What the hell do you think you’re doing bringing that down here?” 

Goku gave a nervous little laugh reaching behind his head to scratch at the familiar scar he had received as an infant before giving his mate a hopeful look.

“Aw Geta, don’t be so angry. I just wanted to sleep here tonight by the Christmas tree and the couch won’t fit us both and the floor is way too hard,” he explained hastily, praying the older saiyan would agree to it. 

“Hn,” Vegeta debated which option would be best - indulge Goku’s obsession with Christmas trees or give the man a sound tirade for causing such a commotion.

Finally deciding, Vegeta opened his mouth to order the nervous Goku to march back upstairs with their mattress immediately but something about the rosy tint of his cheeks and the puppy like pleading in the depths of those soulful dark eyes softened Vegeta’s resolve and instead of a verbal beatdown found himself giving in to the silly request.

“Oh alright, Kakarot,” Vegeta relented, staring at his mate and letting loose a long suffering sigh. 

“Love you,” Goku perking up now beamed at him, before quickly dragging the heavy burden all the way down the stairs and tossing it on the floor right next to the tree before his surly mate changed his mind about the whole thing, “Thanks, Geta.”

Vegeta just rolled his eyes to the back of his head and gave the man an amused look as he continued to speak excitedly. 

“I can’t wait. It’ll be great, you’ll see. We can snuggle under the covers after dinner and wait until midnight so we can open our presents. Then I’ll make you some hot cocoa and can we turn off all the lights and-”

“Easy, Kakarot,” Vegeta chided the overly energized man, “You behave like a child sometimes with this blasted holiday. The first thing we are going to do is eat this dinner I slaved in the kitchen to make and then _you_ are going to help me clean up before we can do anything else.” 

“Hm, I have a better idea,” Goku coyly suggested, batting his long lashes and dropping his voice an octave or two “Why don’t we eat, and then…you know.”

“Kakarot,” Vegeta rumbled at his mate but the seductive expression in Goku’s otherwise innocent face was making the royal’s body react hotly in aroused anticipation. 

“Please, Geta?”

“No.” 

Vegeta fought hard with himself to resist, knowing that if he ignored the mess in the kitchen it would probably not get done until tomorrow sometime. 

“Pretty please?” 

Goku tried again and this time he began to unbutton the collared shirt that he was wearing that clung to his muscular body like a second skin, watching intensely how the spark in Vegeta’s eyes was kindled into an inextinguishable flame.

“Damn you, insufferable bastard,” Vegeta agonizingly whispered, clenching and unclenching his fists in an attempt to stifle the heated flush blooming over his cheeks and spreading to other parts of his body, but it was all in vain.

Inhaling sharply, the object of Goku’s striptease was slowly losing the grip on his classic steel resolve. 

Vegeta now watched as the gloriously chiseled Goku slinked out of the expensive shirt he had bought for him last Christmas and deftly began to unbutton and unzip his pleated khaki trousers. 

Closing his dark eyes, Vegeta trembled where he stood and a deep growling purr began to vocalize from within his chest as he listened to the sound of the clothing hitting the hard floor of the living room.

“My prince,” Goku also began a rumbling purr from his throat, but the pitch a more submissive one to the royal’s more dominant tone. 

In a second and if one blinked you could miss it, Vegeta’s naked mate now appeared directly in front of him and grasped onto his tight fists, beginning to knead them until they relaxed and opened up before kissing each knuckle and releasing them gently back down.

“Mm-hmm?”

Vegeta breathed in Goku’s musky scent, warm lips ghosting over the face of the taller man who was now touching their noses together and making more throaty sounds to signal his willingness for something more.

“Relax with me a bit, will you?” Goku spoke softly, pressing his lips briefly to Vegeta’s in a silent offering of intimacy. 

_Fuck it,_ Vegeta thought as he felt the flutter of his mate’s warm lips brush against his own. 

The turkey and dinner could wait; Vegeta suddenly had a craving for something far tastier than any food he had prepared and was going to indulge to his heart’s content.

Grabbing for the tempting male in front of him, Vegeta pulled Goku down hard to mold and crush their lips together, tasting the tingling sweetness from the candy cane that his mate had eaten earlier now bursting brightly in his mouth.

At the sharp taste of peppermint, Vegeta moaned deeply and his wet tongue lapped at Goku’s parting mouth, thrusting forward into the warmth to battle fiercely with the curling pink one of his lover.

Sighing in pleasure at his mate’s growing enthusiasm, Goku twisted his head and pushed back just as eagerly to taste the unique flavor he had come to crave almost desperately from the dominating man. 

Sounds and mewls muffled by the hot press of Vegeta’s lips were pulled gloriously from Goku and he was now drowning in a sea of passion brought on by the sensual foreplay of their tongues and the feel of Vegeta’s thumb tracing the angle of his jaw up towards his unruly hairline.

A deep shiver ran up Goku’s sensitive spine and prickled back down through his bushy tail as time seemed to stop and the feverish moans and purrs of both saiyans vibrated all around them. 

Burying his hand in the thick spikes of sable hair, Vegeta tugged at Goku even harder, changing the angle of their kiss to wrap his tongue fully around a long canine peaking out from within his mate’s lips. 

Goku’s heart pumped loudly in his chest, the blood in his veins throbbing with lust and want as Vegeta suckled on his sharp tooth imagining something else those hot lips could be wrapped around instead.

“Unn-ohh.”

The thoughts and images of it invaded Goku’s eager mind and made him burn inside like a raging firestorm, a desperate noise escaping his mouth as he pressed his body flush against his equally aroused prince. 

Vegeta didn’t know how much more he could stand when his naked mate began to rub wantonly against him, making his arousal harden and pulse painfully in the tight pants that were practically glued to his perspiring skin. 

The prince needed relief and he needed it right now. Reluctantly pulling back, Vegeta broke the heated exchange in a bid to gather much needed air into his lungs and calm his unsteady heartbeat. 

_Damn._ Kakarot thought, giving his mate who still had his eyes tightly shut and was panting deeply, a passionate look. _Even if that’s all I get for Christmas, I’ll be a happy man for the rest of the year._

Smiling down at the regal features of Vegeta’s scrunched face, concentrating on the angular jaw and thin wicked mouth, Goku suddenly began to slip back toward the middle of the room, watching as Vegeta recovered his breath and made a move to swiftly follow. 

“Kakarotto,” the older saiyan rumbled like the promise of approaching thunder, opening his fathomless black eyes and fixing his mate with a deeply hungry look, “Come back here.”

Visibly shivering and swallowing loudly in excited trepidation, Goku continued to lazily back peddle into the living room as Vegeta stalked him like a determined predator, his gaze never wavering from his face.

The more Goku stepped back, the quicker Vegeta stepped forward. Now finding himself near the middle of the room, something hit the back of his heels and caused Goku to stumble and fall onto something soft on the ground - It was the mattress he had brought from upstairs earlier.

“Perfect.”

Vegeta humphed at the convenient turn of events and gave Goku a sinful smirk before practically tearing at his own clothing to remove them as fast as he could from his sweaty body.

Now equally naked with the flickering flames in the fireplace casting Vegeta with their warm glow, he pounced on his willing mate and pinned him roughly beneath his lithe and powerful frame on the mattress. 

Goku growled playfully at the smaller but dominant of the two who began lavishing his lips and face with deep kisses and he eagerly tilted his neck to expose the scar of Vegeta’s mating mark for the man to bestow with the same lustful attention. 

Vegeta, trembling at the deeply submissive gesture, wasted no time in sinking his sharp teeth back into the familiar scar, relishing in the ferrous taste of the blood that gushed forth from the newly punctured area. 

“Ahh, Vegeta.”

Goku was lost to the sea of emotions flooding through him at the moment; love, loyalty, possession, devotion, security. All that Vegeta felt for him was at the forefront of his psyche and its warmth was radiating throughout his entire body, making him yearn to give the pleasure of it back to his mate.

Sinking his own teeth into Vegeta’s neck, Goku was able to reflect his deep love and the innumerable feelings he felt for the fiery, little prince equally to him, causing the older saiyan to remove his teeth and groan beside his sensitive ear.

“Mine.” 

Vegeta’s warm breath tickled the puncture marks on his neck, an answering cry drawn from Goku’s throat as he also released his canines from his mate’s mark. 

“Geta,” Goku whispered back in a husky tone, loving the feral possession he had heard coloring Vegeta’s voice. 

The distinct tone was making Goku shiver and tremble despite the warmth of the fire and the body pressed to him so intimately and he listened keenly as Vegeta spoke again, this time a soft command in Goku’s ear that caused the younger saiyan to shift underneath him and flip over onto his stomach. 

With a satisfied growl of approval, Vegeta’s hands began to trace and roam over the curvaceous lines of Goku’s body from the top of his shoulders down to the balls of his feet and back up again to settle by his firm backside. 

The calloused fingers now memorized every dip of exposed flesh, every perfect round angle of Goku’s butt cheeks before beginning a gentle massage of the tail twitching and swaying lazily between them. 

A high pitched mewl escaped his mate’s throat as Vegeta expertly ruffled and handled the furry appendage with care. The oily secretion produced by the gland at its base dribbled freely over his fingers and Vegeta spread the slick fluid on three of them before reaching between Goku’s butt cheeks to prod into his puckered opening. 

Goku was soon stretched slowly but deliciously open; moans and growls of pleasure renting the air space around him and Vegeta. Goku’s body hummed like a well oiled machine and his aching arousal pressed firmly into the blue sheets beneath him while his mate continued to pump long fingers relentlessly into him.

But all too soon, the tempting digits were removed for something far bigger and Goku felt the head of Vegeta’s impressive length begin to breach the prepared channel. Inch by inch, the tight ring of muscle was expanding even wider, causing Goku to articulate more animalistic growls and trills deep within his throat.

“Hmm…Vegeta,” he voiced as the prince now filled him completely and came to rest his compact hips around Goku’s buttocks, his balls smushing firmly between their slick and sweaty flesh. 

The caramel color of Vegeta’s skin was contrasting sharply to his mate’s alabaster tone as the two men began to strain and perspire together. Emitting a feverish groan, Vegeta reached out with a trembling hand and clasped Goku’s outstretched one on the mattress as he pushed and pulled back into his larger mate devotedly with smooth, languid strokes.

“Don’t stop,” Goku exhaled sharply. 

Slow yet powerful and deep, Vegeta’s thrusts hit perfectly against a bundle of nerves inside Goku and he howled in sheer bliss when the place was struck over and over again without hesitation or mercy.

“Never,” Vegeta growled above his mate, his voice raspy and labored as Goku squirmed enticingly beneath his body.

While Vegeta continued to vocalize and trill to his mate, the hand gripping Goku’s curled tighter around it when a particularly deep thrust made the younger saiyan buck back up into the older saiyan’s pistoning hips.

“Unnnn…Geta…harder,” Goku demanded. 

Even after all this time and many nights spent sweaty and writhing against each other, Vegeta could still unravel him with just the depth of his passion. Now crying out as the perfect rhythm of Vegeta’s hips drove home inside Goku, sparks flashed brilliantly behind his clenched eyelids and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes. 

His now neglected tail curled possessively over Vegeta’s right bicep, the fur ruffling and bristling with the sheer pleasure lighting up his entire body from within. 

Vegeta began a faster rhythm, slamming down hard enough to make the whole room tremble with the force of it. Ornaments clinked together on the tree to their left and Goku felt and heard the harsh slap of testicles against his soon to be sore bottom. 

But he didn’t care at the moment; all he had truly wanted for Christmas every year was this - his eager mate curled around and pumping into him with the strength of all his love and fiery desire. 

Eyes half lidded, Vegeta felt the dam holding his power nearly disintegrate and the way his mate was pushing back violently with each thrust of his hips meant Goku was also close to his orgasm. 

“Kakarotto,” he half purred half growled, his sharp teeth glinting and flashing as ecstasy racked up and down his spine and lashing tail. 

Goku feeling the clenching of his muscles on the delicious cock thrusting into him pulled back his lips from his teeth and howled, coming right onto the sheets beneath him as he felt Vegeta release into his body and vocalize his own shout of completion. 

Breathing hard, spine tingling sensations causing his body to shudder, Vegeta collapsed fully onto the back of his sated mate and panted heavily against the broad heaving shoulders.

“That was…wow,” Goku mumbled, half sleepy after recovering enough from their mind blowing rut.

“Hn,” Vegeta replied smugly, still draped over and buried in the tight heat of his mate, “I aim to please, Kakarot, I aim to please.”

The two lovers lay together for several more minutes, inhaling the smell of their combined scent and musk dreamily before Goku saw fit to interrupt the silence once again.

“Hey Geta?” he turned his head slightly to whisper to his mate.

“Hm?” Vegeta was about to nod off when Goku’s voice brought him back to awareness. 

“What’s that smell?

“What smell?” Vegeta knew he was forgetting about something but he was just too damn content to remember what it was. 

“Like something is smoking,” Goku elaborated. 

Now the wheels were beginning to turn in Vegeta’s mind, and he pulled out of his groaning mate with rising alarm.

“Oh shit, damnit the turkey!” Vegeta barked and ran straight into the kitchen where the roasting bird appeared to be past overcooked. 

“Was that supposed to be our dinner?” Goku sheepishly asked, staring from the doorway at his now highly irritated mate, who was waving a towel at the smoke coming out of the oven.

“Kakarotto,” Vegeta’s dark eyes bore into Goku who was covered obscenely in sweat and cum that glistened when the light struck it at just the right angle.

“It’s Ok, Geta. I like my meat well done anyway,” Goku nervously blinked and held up his hands in front of him to calm his mate who appeared to be on the verge of an angry outburst.

But instead of the reaction Goku expected from the upset man, Vegeta flashed him a dark smirk and began to stalk his way toward his position by the door. 

“You, my tasty mate, will make this up to me tonight if it’s the last thing you do,” Vegeta whispered dangerously, advancing on the retreating form of Goku who was quickly moving back into the living room.

“Love you, Geta.” Goku whimpered, eyeing his mate with a worried look as he was led right to the mattress with its crumpled blue sheets.

“I would hope so,” Vegeta growled lustfully at him when the other saiyan ran out of space to stand, his hand pushing Goku back down on the soft surface as he pounced on him once again, “Because you have a lot to atone for.” 

“Hmm,” Goku obliged all too willingly at the feel of their warm, slick bodies rubbing together creating electrifying friction, “Yes, my prince.”

Now purring and matching Vegeta’s smirk with one of his own, Goku had the distinct impression his backside was going to be _very_ sore after tonight and that it would be a Christmas he would not soon forget.


End file.
